Accidental Union
by Nirvash Neo
Summary: An Aquarion Evol one-shot I came with. Amata and the others are enjoying another peaceful day on Vega when an unknown Abductor comes into paly and things take an unusual turn for better and for worst.


**Accidental union**

It was just a normal day in Neo Deava academy and everyone of its students were enjoying a day of peace and relaxation. That is until a unique abductor came into play

*ALARM*

The alarm for that signals the abductors appearance in Neo-Kowloon went off without any warning and the elements were sent into battle.

* * *

*Control room*

"what the hell is that thing?" yelled Donar what he was looking at was a similar version of Kagura's Mithra Gnis but it had four arms and the red had been replaced with a dark black

"It looks like Kagura to me." said Amata

"But its clearly different." stated Zessica

"Well then lets get going, Amata at the head, Mikino and Zessica your with him." said Fudo

"Right." said the three pilots

with the pilots chosen the three of them board their Vectors appropriately

"Vector Z ready for launch." said Amata

"Vector Y ready for Launch." said Zessica

"Vector X ready as I'll ever be." said Mikino

with the pilots launched they went in the direction of this new enemy it took barley any time to reach this unknown abductor, what was wierd was that the abductor just stood there not doing a thing it was like it was waiting for something or someone

"What's with this thing its creeping me out." said Mikino

"Whatever lets just merge already!" announced Zessica

"Right, GENESIS UNION GO, AQUARION!" yelled Amata

Vector Z began to form the main body, head and arms for Aquarion while Vector Z formed the legs and finaly Vector x formed the mid-section and Aquarions wings

"AQUARION EVOL!" announced Amata

"There you are." said the unkown pilot of the abductor

The unkown Abdutor and Aquarion evol got into a battle stance, the the unkown abductor charged at Aquarion with a doubleright cross. Aquarion was able to block one of its fists but the second fist hit aquarion in the chest barley sending flying

"We need to be carefull of his second pair of arms." stated Zessica

"Right, sorry about that." siad Amata

"Amata look out" worrned Mikino

Mikino warrned Amata of an upcomig attack form the unknow abductor, just in to to because Amata was just barley able to pilot aquarion to dodge the attack

"Thanks for the heads Mikino." siad Amata with a kind hearted smile towards Mikino which in turn made Zessicas heart sink a litte

The pilot of the unkown abductor somehow saw this and said"Perfect" with a wicked smile as he began to gather a dark energy in all four of his mechs arms

The Aquarion poilot noticed the gathering energy and prepared to either dodge or counter the attack, but out of no where the abductor just vanished

"Where he get too?" aksed a concern Zessica

The Aquarion pilots looked all over their area for the abductor, but then out of no where it appeared behind them with out them knowing and attack them with the energy

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled the Aquarion pilots

The attack forced Aquarion back to seperate back inot the three vectors

* * *

*Control room*

"Dammit they were forced to seperate!" yelled Donar

"It seems we underestimated our oppenet." siad Crea

"Agreed." said Suomi

"Now merge again Zessica your the head!" anoucced Fudo

"Right." responded the aquarion pilots

* * *

But before any of them could merg the abductor got a good hold of both Vector Z and Vector Y

"Let me go you creep!" yelled Zessica

"What is this guy trying it do!?" Asked a confused Amata

Back on the battle field the two vectors were still in the abductors grip, when what looked like purple aura surrounded the two Vectors and when the two vectors were fully surrounded by the purple aura the abductor sent an electric shock through the two vectors

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Amata and Zessica

"Amata, Zessica!" yelled Mikino still flying over the battle field in vector X unable to do a thing to help them

When the abductor stopped the electric shock it simply released it's grip on the vectors and dropped them and it had seemed the electric shock knock out both Amata and Zessica

Back in the control room Fudo and the others were preparing to switch out both Amata and Zessica with Andy and Mix when suddenly the abductor took off and fled back to Altair

"What the hell was that about?" asked Donar

"I'm not sure but for now lets get Amata and Zessica to the infirmary." stated Crea

"Roger"

* * *

*Hours later in the infirmary*

Amata and Zessica were both still unconscious from the fight with the abductor and they weren't aloud any visitors to allow them to get some rest. But just then both Amata and Zessica woke up

"Oh man what the heck happened?" asked Amata

"I'm not sure my self hey Amata are what's wrong with your voice you sound like..." Zessica stopped what she was saying when she looked in Amatas direction

"What's wrong Zessica your voice sounds..." Amata also stopped what he was saying when he looked in Zessica's direction

"What...

...The...

...HELLL" they both said in unison because what they were looking at were themselves! That is right Amata was in Zessica's body and Zessica was in Amatas body! They literally jumped out of there beds at looked at one another for a long period of time.

**(A/N: This is how I'm doing this when either Amata or Zessica speak or when they're in the same room I'll type whose body they're trapped in then there real names in parentheses like so Amata(Zessica) Zessica(Amata) but when they're alone/separate from each other I'll just write the name of the body their trapped in) **

"How in the hell did this happen?!" yelled Zessica(Amata)

"I have no idea!" yelled Amata(Zessica)

Amata(Zessica) was getting a good look at herself for the first time, but it was making Zessica(Amata) a little uncomfortable

"Will you stop staring it makes me look like a pervert." said Zessica(Amata) with a slight blush

"Well I cant help myself if I look so hot, besides its not every day you get look at yourself close up." said Amata(Zessica) as she continued to look at herself in an up close and personal position

Just then Amata(Zessica) began to levitate due to Amatas elemental power and started flailing around trying to grab on to something to anchor herself, Zessica(Amata) then quickly grabbed himself hand and pulled himself back down

"Man that's a pain it the but no wonder you have those weights in your boots." said Amata(Zessica)

"Thank you for understanding." Zessica(Amata) said with a slight smile

Zessica and Amata were now siting on there beds trying to figure out how this whole body swapping thing happened and what they were going to do next.

"I think the reason we switch bodies was because of that abductor and that last attack he did on us." said Amata(Zessica)

"I think you're right But how are we going to switch back?" asked Zessica(Amata)

"I think we'll just have to smash that guys skull in next time he comes to Vega!" said a very ticked off Amata(Zessica)

"Ok but what do we do until then, just act like each other? and call each other by our own name when we're in public and are real names when we're alone?" asked Zessica(Amata)

"That's actually not a bad idea Zessica." said Amata(Zessica) with a cunning smile

"Ok? But what are we going to do when he have to use the restroom or take a shower or bath?" asked a concerned Zessica(Amata)

"Geez your such a worry wart I don't mind you seeing me naked and you should be bothered by me seeing you naked due to the fact that these are our bodies for the time being." said a calming Amata(Zessica)

"Yeah I guess you have a point." said Zessica(Amata)

"And just so I'm clear when I get my body back I want to the exactly the it was GOT IT!" Amata(Zessica) said screaming the last part

Zessica(Amata) just nodded with that settled and over with they both put their shoes on and began to head out the door When Zessica(Amata) noticed that he was having a little trouble walking

"Here let me help you with that." said Zessica(Amata)

Zessica(Amata) then pushed himself onto the bed and removed all the weights for his boots and hid them in unoccupied drawers

"There that should help."

Zessica(Amata) was now able to walk without any problem

"I think it be best for you if I taught you how to control my elemental ability." said Zessica(Amata)

"I believe your right, but lets talk while he are heading back to class"

They both then exited the infirmary and started walking to their class and Zessica(Amata) started to explain to Amata(Zessica) how to use his elemental ability

"So my elemental ability as you well know is anti-gravity allowing me to fly, what triggers it is my emotions when ever I experience any positive or negative feelings it causes me to fly."

Zessica(Amata) listen carefully due to the fact that she was going to be stuck in Amatas body for who knows how long, as Zessica(Amata) finished up her lecture they came up on the classroom and decided to act like nothing has happen, but when they opened the door something unexpected happened.

"AMATA!" yelled Mikino as she literally tackled Zessica(Amata) to the ground

"Oh Amata and Zessica, I was so worried about both of you, I am so sorry, it was all my fault that you both got hurt." said Mikino crying during the last part and hugging the life out of Zessica(Amata)

"Mikino please get of m- I mean Amata I- he can't breath!" said Amata(Zessica)

Mikino realized this and released her grip on Zessica(Amata) allowing him to breath easily now

"sorry about that Amata." Mikino said with a embarrassed/upset look on her face

"No it's fine, I won't hold it against you." said Zessica(Amata)

"I'm sorry we worried you Mikino, but look we're fine." said Amata(Zessica)

Mikino dried her tears and got up and off of Zessica(Amata) . with that all three of them headed for their seats even though the teacher wasn't they just did it on instinct

"So Amata are you ok, I mean you took a pretty big hit there?" asked Andy

Zessica(Amata) didn't answer do to the fact that she though Andy wasn't talking to her

"Hey Amata." said Amata(Zessica) nudging himself in the shoulder

"oh, yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." said Zessica(Amata)

"Are you ok man you seem out of it today?" asked Andy

"Oh, yeah I'm fine I am just still a little tired from that fight earlier." said Zessica(Amata)

"Well you'd better get some rest tonight." suggested Andy

"Thank I'll do that." said Zessica(Amata)

Amata(Zessica) was just siting there quietly looking at himself listening to the conversation between himself and Andy when he started to get a strange feeling in his chest Mix came up to talk to her

"Hey Zessica are you alright?" asked Mix

"Yeah I'm fine I think I'm still a little stressed form the fight earlier." said Amata(Zessica)

"I think a shower will wash away that stress." suggested Mix

Just the thought of taking a shower caused Amata(Zessica) to gain a light crimson blush

"Are you ok there Zessica?" asked Mix

"Oh, yeah I..I...I'm fine and I think I'll take you up on that shower offer." said Amata(Zessica) with a slight blush

* * *

*later that evening in the girls dorm*  
Zessica was just sitting at one of the computer desk waiting for Mix to get out of the shower so she could take one when she noticed a framed picture of Amata with his element suit ripped and torn

'she bought one of those pictures? Does she really care for me that much?' Zessica thought to herself

Mix and just entered the room with her nightwear on and with her hair a little damp but Zessica didn't seem to noticed to Mix decided to give her a little scare

"Hey Zessica."

Mix said that right behind her ear so Zessica jumped a little and fell off her chair and onto the floor on her butt

"What was that for Mix?" asked Zessica rubbing her butt

"Just letting you know that the shower is open and is up for grabs." said Mix

"Oh thank you I think I'll take it then." said Zessica

Zessica then got up off the floor grabbed her nightwear and towel headed for the shower. As Zessica removed her clothes she caught a glimpse of her naked body in the mirror which instantly caused her head to turn away from the mirror with a large blush on her face. In the shower Zessica tried not to look a her body all that much, but couldn't get that picture of Amata out of her head

'I guess she really does love me and I've practically ignored her due to Mikino." Zessica thought

*sigh*

"I should make it up to her some how. _Lets see tomorrow is Saturday right? _That's perfect I can take her out on a date and make it absolutely unforgettable!" Zessica stated loudly but not too loud to draw attention to herself form outside the shower

* * *

*same time in the guys dorm*

Amata had already take an a shower even though he was practically a tomato when he got out it felt nice to him, Andy noticed how red his faced look and asked him about that

"Dude what happened? did you use all the freaking hot water?!"

"Yeah something like that." answered Amata in a low voice but just loud enough for Andy to here as he walked over to his bed

When Amata laid down and look at the somewhat roof he noticed a picture of Mikino taped to the somewhat roof

'That's the picture I saw him looking that one day' thought Amata

'I guess he doesn't like me enough to get one of me.'

Amata was about to pass out but as he laid his head on his pillow he felt something wrong and decided to take a look under it and found what he found was not one but three pictures of Zessica and they were all the same one it was when her elemental suit was completely torn and most of her body was showing

'I guess he does care for me.'

With that on thought Amata fell asleep in an instant holding the three pictures of Zessica in his arms

* * *

*The next morning*

Zessica was the first to wake up among the other girls in her area so she decided to take this opportunity, she quickly got dressed and raced out the door heading for the boys dorm. Zessica waited there for quite some time before Andy and Amata came out of the dorm

"Oh hey there Zessica what brings you here?" asked Andy

"I just wanted to talk to Amata is that alright." said Amata(Zessica) while using her feminine charm to seduce Andy

"Oh sure I don't mind at all." said a totally seduced Andy

Amata(Zessica) then grabbed Zessica's(Amata's) hand and runs to a private location that way no one is around and they could talk in private

"Good work using my charm to seduce him Amata." Zessica(Amata) said while praising Amata

"well I did learn form the best by which I mean you Zessica." said Amata(Zessica)

That one comment gave Zessica(Amata) a light blush

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Zessica(Amata)

"Oh right, would you like to got on a date with me?" asked Amata(Zessica)

"?"

"wait what did you say I'm not quite sure I heard you right." Zessica(Amata) said as he was using his pinky to clean out his ear

"I asked you if you would you like to got on a date with me?" repeated Amata(Zessica)

Zessica(Amata) immediately went into a dark crimson blush after hearing the question clearly and then began to levitate again due to Amatas elemental ability

"Is that a yes?" asked Amata(Zessica) as he grabbed his hand so he wouldn't float off

Zessica(Amata) just nodded as he still had the dark crimson blush still levitating

"Great how about we meet at the port where the boat pick us in about say 30 minutes? that should give us enough time to get ourselves cleaned up" said Amata(Zessica) as Amata began to land back on the ground

Again Zessica(Amata) just nodded but he no longer had the dark crimson blush

"Alright then, well I'll see you later" Amata(Zessica) said as she went back to the girls dorm

Amata was now alone it the private location and he was repeating the same phrase over and over again" I have a date with Amata."

* * *

*Later at the pier*

Amata was in a little of a rush due to the fact that he sort of lost track of time

'Great my first date with Amata and I'm running Late!' thought Amata as he arrived at the pier with his head down and his hands on his knees while breathing heavily

"Jeez you didn't have to run you know I'm not the impatient type." said Amata(Zessica)

Zessica(Amata) looked up to see herself in her sleeveless blue dress the left the entire back revealed and having the skirt come down a little bit below the knees

"Jeez why'd you have to wear that for our first date?" asked Zessica(Amata) as she walked closer to herself

"? What you don't like it I think I look pretty cute in this." Amata(Zessica) said with a wink and a twirl

At that moment Zessica(Amata) began to float into the air before Amata(Zessica) grabbed himself and pulled himself back down

"I'll take that as a sign that you like this outfit, so are you ready to start our date Amata?" said Amata(Zessica) with a cheerful smile

All Zessica(Amata) could do was give herself a slight nod, but with that nod the little couple took a boat to the town and began their date.

* * *

*Later in Neo-Kowloon*

Amata and Zessica have just arrived in town and were about to go find something fun to do but

"GGGRRROOOOWWWLLL"

Both of their stomachs were growling like crazy

"I think it would be best for both of us if we got some lunch first." suggested Zessica(Amata)

"Agreed.''

"we'll split the tab because if you pay for it I'll fell bad that I made you pay for it and if I pay for it it'll look bad because it looks like the girl is paying for everything." said Zessica(Amata)

"Your definitely right about that."

With that out of the way they made their way over to a restaurant they heard was pretty good.

From that point on the date went on without any problems except for other guys staring at Zessica which pissed Amata off a little, but other than that the date went pretty smoothly Amata even bought Zessica a very beautiful bracelet for when they return to their normal bodies. After a little while it started to get dark so they both decided to head back to Neo Deava academy.

"Man that was sure fun wasn't it Amata?" asked Zessica(Amata) as they stepped off the boat and on to Neo Deava's pier

"I totally agree with you on that one Zessica." responded Amata(Zessica)

"well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Zessica." said Zessica(Amata) as he turned away for Zessica and began to walk towards the men's dorm

"Wait a minute I have something to tell you Amata"

Zessica(Amata) turned around right as Zessica grabbed Amata's head and planted her lips on to his, this quickly led to a bright red crimson blush coming from both sides and caused Zessica(Amata) to start floating which was quickly avoided due to Zessica putting her hand on Amata's back . The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they broke away form each other

"I'm sorry if that was your first kiss, if it makes you fell any better it was my first kiss." said Amata(Zessica) with a lighter blush then before

"Really I thought for sure you want your first kiss to be with Mikino?" asked Zessica(Amata)

"I was At first but after switching bodies with I understood your feelings for me a lot better, so I decided to take you out on a date and give you my first kiss to make up for ignoring you and only focusing on Mikino."

Zessica was surprised that Amata did all of this just to make up for ignoring her in the past, Zessica(Amata) then brought Amata(Zessica) in for a tight hug

"How about we go on a real date in our real bodies next time." whispered Zessica(Amata)

"Its a promise."

and with that done they both went back to their dorms to prepare for the next day

* * *

*A few days later*

It's been about 3 days since Amata and Zessica made that promise to each other, so it's been 5 days total that Amata and Zessica got trapped in each others bodies and they have gotten pretty use to it and the day so far had gone by without any problems but then

*ALARM*

The alarm that an abductor had appeared in Neo-Kowloon so all available elements went to the control room two of which were in a hurry. when that got to the control room they saw the same mecha as before so they assumed that it was the same guy that switched their bodies in the first place.

"Commander Fudo please put me in there!" announced both Amata(Zessica) and Zessica(Amata)

"Very well, Yunoha Your with them Zessica you're the head!" announced Fudo

"Right!" Amata(Zessica), Zessica(Amata), and Yunoha responded

The three of them then entered into their appropriate vectors and readied to launch into action

"Vector y ready for launch!" announced Zessica(Amata)

"Vector Z ready for launch!" announced Amata(Zessica)

"Vector X ready as I'll ever be." announced Yunoha in her usual quiet tone

The three aquaria pilots were then launched and sent into the battle, when they arrived in Neo-Kowloon they notice that the abductor was actually trying to prevent them form merging this time around

"What the hell is with this guy?" yelled Amata(Zessica)

"we have to merge and quick or else we are done for. Yunoha!" announced Zessica(Amata)

"Right!"

Yunoha then used her elemental ability to some how turn all three vectors invisible to everyone but themselves

"Zessica do it!" announced Zessica(Amata)

"Right, GO AQUARIA!" Announced Amata(Zessica)

Vector Y began to for the main body, head and the arms while vector X formed the mid-section and what look like wings(In my opinion anyway) and vector Z formed the legs

"AQUARION SPADA!" announced Amata(Zessica)

Lucky for them yunoha's ability was still active but they weren't sure for how much longer, so they decided to use there time wisely

"Guys I won't be able to hold it for much longer." stated Yunoha

"Right lets finish this guy off quick." said Amata(Zessica)

"I was think in the same thing." said Zessica(Amata)

the invisible Spada then charged for the abductor and managed to slice off both of its right arms with it sword, which the abductor didn't seem coming, unfortunately the invisibility wore off right after they finished their attack

"Sneaky bastered." whispered the pilot of the abductor

"I'm sorry guys I couldn't hold it in any more, sorry." said Yunoha with disappointment in her voice

"Don't be sorry Yunoha you did great." said Zessica(Amata)

Yunoha became shy and slightly invisible after hearing Zessica praise her

"Now lets end this!" announced Amata(Zessica)

"Right!"

Spada once again charged at the abductor and It seemed like they were trying to cut the abductor in half, the abductor pilot quickly noticed this and tried to dodge it. But the attack itself was a diversion so that Spada could pierce the abductor right through its core making It explode.

"Yes! We did it!"

"Good job to both of you." said Yunoha

"..."

"um guys are you ok?" asked Yunoha

"..."

still no answer form Amata or Zessica the reason for that was that they were both unconscious

"What how are they unconscious?" said Donar

"That is quite strange." stated Suomi

"I agree with you but for now lets get them to the infirmary once again." said Crea Muttering the last part so no one could hear her

* * *

*infirmary*

Amata and Zessica were once again in the schools infirmary, they were alone with no else around them and once again they woke up at the same. But this time they saw there surrounding and then looked in each others direction and literally jumped out of their beds and hug each other as tight as they could for they were back in their own bodies!"

"We did it Amata!" said a very excited Zessica

"Yeah we're back in our own bodies." responded Amata

Then without worming Zessica placed her lips on top of Amata's and Amata began to float away but was stopped due to the fact that Zessica still had him In a tight hug

"Now we are even." said Zessica

Amata just smiled and nodded as he went to the drawer and put his weights back into his boots

"Now you'd better not your promise Amata, you owe me a date this Saturday." said Zessica

"Now how could I forget a promise like that especially since what I promised you." said Amata with a child happy grin

Amata and Zessica then walked back to class together with their hand interlocked


End file.
